


The Vickery Family Papers Vol I

by Sharpiefan



Series: Vickery Family Papers [1]
Category: Show the Colours (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpiefan/pseuds/Sharpiefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Correspondence from the papers of the Vickery family, between Captain John Vickery of the 5/60th and members of his family, presented as an historical document by an eminent historian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Archivist's Introduction

  
**Title:** The Vickery Family Papers: The Archivist's Introduction  
**Fandom/Canon:** Show the Colours (somewhat tangentially, admittedly)  
**Author:** [](http://sharpiefan.dreamwidth.org/profile)**sharpiefan**  
**Word count:** 545  
**Rating:** U  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Pairing/Characters:** The Archivist  
**Disclaimer:** The (fictional) introduction to a (fictional) book of letters between two fictional characters. (I would dearly love to find this volume in a bookshop somewhere. Alas, it is not going to happen; all of this correspondence is a pure fiction.)  
**Author's Note:** Vickery, his sister, the current Lord Saltash and the unnamed Archivist are all mine. :D  
**Summary:** What it says on the tin: The Archivist's introduction to the published edition of the Vickery Family Papers

The Vickery family, holders of the Viscountcy of Saltash, are an established and well-known family in Hampshire, where they still live at Fallbrooke Park, the country estate near the village of Somborne. The family has links with the army dating back to the reign of Queen Anne, with the first Viscount Saltash serving in Marlborough's army. He was awarded the title due to his service throughout Marlborough's campaigns and specifically in the Battle of Ramillies.

The majority of the correspondence found in what has historically been known as the Vickery Family Papers was written during the fifth Viscount's service in the Iberian Peninsula at the beginning of the nineteenth century, while he was a captain in the 60th or Royal American Rifles, part of the Duke of Wellington's army. Most of the letters are between the then Captain Vickery and his younger sister Emma. The two were very close and kept up a frequent correspondence, keeping the other informed of all sorts of gossip and anecdotes pertaining to their daily lives. Other letters and notes in the collection are to or from other members of the family (there are several from Lady Saltash, the principal correspondents' mother, for example), or close friends such as Viscount Torrington, later the eighth Earl of Gleve, who served alongside Captain Vickery in Spain.

The correspondence as it currently stands falls into two distinct volumes, the first written in 1809-10 and the second written in 1811-12. Some letters are missing, and the dates do not always correspond with the actual order in which the letters were written and received, thanks in large part to the slowness of the postal service at the time. The archivist has done their best to reassemble the correspondence into the order the two writers would have read and replied to the letters originally, but some mistakes have no doubt crept in.

The letters themselves are written by hand. In one of the earliest letters we have, Captain Vickery makes a comment about his writing slope, a gift from his sister, and we are fortunate that she preserved the receipt for this gift, for it contained two brass inkwells (which would not be broken when on campaign) as well as a brass-nibbed rosewood pen, a true innovation at a time when most people wrote with a cut quill pen. Captain Vickery's letters to his family are on various different types and qualities of paper, although it seems that his sister did her best to keep him supplied with stationery, for several of his letters and nearly all of hers are written on good-quality English cream-laid paper, watermarked with the Saltash coat-of-arms. It was very common in the early nineteenth century to save paper by writing a letter in one direction and then turning the single sheet and writing across the paper at 90º to the first lines. The sheet would then be carefully folded and sealed, forming its own envelope. Postage would be paid by the recipient. Captain Vickery's letters home are more often crossed than Miss Vickery's, testament to the scarcity of writing paper on campaign.  
  
The brevity of the addresses is also very surprising to modern eyes, but a house such as Fallbrooke House would be known throughout the district and letters do not often seem to have gone astray. It is perhaps stranger that Emma's letters to her brother reached him, being addressed only with his name, regiment and 'British Army in Portugal' or 'Spain' whichever was the case at the time. A fast-sailing packet ship could make the journey between Portugal and London in as few as six days, if the winds were right, and it was not unusual for letters to pass each other. It seems that Captain Vickery's first letters home either did not reach his family or have since been lost, as the extant correspondence opens with Emma's letter to him, dated the 2nd April 1809, from the family seat of Fallbrooke House.

Fallbrooke still being the family home, the surviving correspondence was kept safely together in a wooden chest (one of Captain Vickery's campaign chests) together with various other family papers and items of interest, and it is thanks to the current Lord Saltash's interest in his family history that led to their rediscovery and eventual publication here.


	2. Letter 1: 2nd April 1809

_To Capt J. Vickery, 5/60th, British Army, Lisbon_   
  
_Letter dated 2nd April 1809, from Fallbrooke House, Nr Winchester, Hampshire_

 

> Dear John,   
>   
> We are so pleased to hear of your promotion this last Christmas. Mama was quite overcome and had to be revived twice, once after hearing the news and again after hearing that it was without perchase. You know what her nerves are like. She is busily trying to arrange your marriage to almost every eligible girl in twenty miles' distance, although Papa and I have yet to pursuade her that your presence at your own wedding would be most desirable, indeed necessary.  
>   
> Papa does keep trying to tell her that you are quite able to find a girl for yourself, but Mama remains convinced that you will never do so without her, especially as you are away at the war. Robert has formed a tendre with a girl he met in Bath, a Miss Rebecca Seton, who is quite the dearest and most delightful creature. As there is every day a greater likelihood of hearing of their engagement, Mama is determined to find you a wife as well.  
>   
> Would you, for my sake, please do your best not to enter into any sort of engagement with Miss Letitia Price? Quite apart from her looks, she is the dullest creature and has no notion of anything beyond simpering at me in the most maddening fashion. She is quite a bore, I assure you, although I must pretend to be enraptured and enthralled by her every word or Mama goes into fits.  
>   
> The old apple tree has been struck by lightning during a storm and is quite dead now. Should we have another winter like the last, I fear its wood will be a most welcome addition to the fire. Old Penney has planted a sapling in its place, but it will be a long while before there will be a swing hung from its branches.   
>   
> We heard of the news of the battle fought in January and were gratified to hear that you had not suffered the deprivations of the retreat as those poor men had. I know you would have been saddened to hear of the death of Sir John Moore, for I know how you admired him and his methods. We were most disappointed to hear that your regiment had been sent to Lisbon as it will now be even longer before we shall see you again.  
>   
> I hope this letter finds you well. I remain ever your devoted sister,  
>   
> Emma Vickery.

_  
  
_


	3. Letter 2: 4th June 1809

_To the Hon Miss Vickery, Fallbrooke House, nr Winchester_  
  
_Letter dated 4th June 1809, British Army, Portugal_

> My dearest Emma,  
>    
>  I hope this letter finds you, and Mama and Papa, quite well?  
>    
>  Please do not let Mama read this without preparing her first. You will probably not have heard about the minor skirmish between ourselves and the French on the 1st instant. I received a gash to the side and a blow to the head, but I am quite recovered now, although my side still pains me somewhat. We were over-run by French cavalry, who managed to cut my men off from the Division after I was wounded.  
>    
>  It was a Lieutenant Sharpe of the 95th who rallied them and brought them back to the Division, a repeat of the feat he performed during the last winter when he brought about forty men south to Lisbon from Sir John Moore's retreat. He was commissioned from the ranks by Sir Arthur Wellesley in India and is a most remarkable fellow.  
>    
>  I am more pained by the loss of my soldier-servant, Rifleman Cotton, who was captured by the French, along with seven or eight of his fellow Riflemen. I do not believe I have mentioned him before, although he came into my service at Christmas. He is a cheerful enough sort, from Kent and very handy to have around. I am currently borrowing the services of the soldier-servant to a Lieutenant in the Second Foot Guards, to whom we have been attached for service during this campaign.  
>    
>  The countryside we are travelling through is very hilly, providing but a poor living for the local inhabitants, who are welcoming and friendly once they realise that we are not French. Their villages are unfortunately mean and poor, although the larger towns are the equal of any thing you might see in England. Coimbra, which we passed through recently, has a university dating back to the thirteenth century and its red-tiled roofs are as striking in their own way as the spires of Oxford.  
>    
>  You may rest assured that I have no intention of forming any sort of attachment to Miss Price. I do not think that I could stand any one simpering at me over the breakfast table. I have no doubt that Mama has half a hundred other eligible ladies in mind, but I shall endeavour to remain free of any attachment, as I have my military duty to consider.  
>    
>  My men have recovered their spirits from our late reversal and wish only to be able to strike back at the French, to repay them for the treatment they have lately received. If they can somehow rescue their fellows from the clutches of the French, I feel confident that they will do so.  
>    
>  My luncheon is now served, so I must close this missive.  
>    
>  Your devoted brother,  
>  John Vickery  
>    
>  Post Scriptum, 10th June  
>  I find I must share some good news with you. I wrote that my man had been captured, together with seven other men. Well, they have just returned to us, having made their escape from the French on the 2nd inst and spent the week making their way towards us in the hills so as to evade recapture.  
>    
>  I remain your devoted brother,  
>  John Vickery


	4. Letter 3: 12 June 1809

_Lady Saltash, Fallbrooke House, nr Winchester_   
  
_Letter dated 12th June 1809, 2nd Division, British Army, Portugal_

 

> My dear Mother,  
>   
> I hope that you and my Father are well. We lately had a skirmish with the French, during the course of which I was slightly wounded, from which wound I have now fully recovered.  
>   
> I find that I am kept busy with the running of my Company. I have lately become acquainted with Captain Blackwood of the Light Company of the Second Foot Guards, to whose Regiment we have lately been attached. I have also recently made the acquaintance of Capt. the Ld Torrington of HM Engineers, who is a genteel, well-spoken man. I understand that his sister is to be presented this Season. Perhaps you and my sister may care to receive her at home during the Season?  
>   
> You would find society here very dull, I fear. We are too much in advance of the rest of the Army to partake in the occasional balls, and the ground is too poor for hunting, although my friend Capt P– gives me to understand that the hunting will be better in Spain. I have only two horses here, and do not expect to hunt very often, however.  
>   
> I understand that Robt. is expected to announce his engagement soon, and send my congratulations with this. Please do not concern yourself with finding a girl for me; it is quite impossible for me to consider marriage while I am so far away.  
>   
> I have written separately to my sister, and must close.  
>   
> I remain your very obdt son,  
>   
> Jno Vickery


	5. Some notes; 16th July 1809; hand delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The notes below were written in rapid succession and all dated 16th June 1809. The name of the addressee is written on the back and each note was simply folded and left unsealed for delivery by hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Torrington's part of the correspondence was written by Marashar, as this entry comes directly from a thread on Show the Colours

To Capt Vickery:

> Dear Vickery,  
>    
>  Orders from HQ have come in for me to form a party to blow up a bridge. They include that I should have suitable cover for the operation. Can I hope that you have recieved orders to provide such and will join me in a meeting to plan this undertaking tomorrow at eleven?  
>    
>  Your most obedient servant (or rather protégé),  
>    
>  Torrington

 

To Capt Torrington:

> My dear Torrington,  
>    
>  (Am I allowed to thus address myself to a Viscount?)  
>    
>  I have indeed received orders to provide you with an escort for this operation. We shall also be taking Captain Fraser and (so I am given to believe) possibly one or two of his lighter guns, and so with your permission I will extend your invitation to him also.  
>    
>  Your humble and obedient servant  
>    
>  Jno Vickery

 

To Capt Vickery:

> My dear Vickery,  
>    
>  if you start mylording me in private correspondence, I promise to include no less than three Honourables in each missive as well.  
>    
>  Captain Fraser will indeed be joining us - his men are going to have the pleasure of actually doing the deed. I will write him momentarily to ask the pleasure of his company and expertise tomorrow myself. I also thought to invite Captain Blackwood - I'm not sure whether he got orders to accompany us as well. My own were rather unclear on that point. There was also the suggestion, of course strictly unofficial, but from rather high up, that we might want to include some young officers in this expedition for observation. If you should know of any candidates, would you do me the favour of inviting them or furnish me with a list of names?  
>    
>  Yours etc.  
>    
>  Torrington

 

To Capt Torrington:

> My dear Lord Torrington,  
>    
>  I should dearly like to see you include more than one Honourable in such a short note as these last have been. Although, as I fear that may be beyond even your skills, I shall not put you to the test, and promise that this note shall be both the first and the last time I will address you as 'my lord' unless you request otherwise.  
>    
>  Of course Captain Blackwood should be included. I do not know whether he has received orders to that effect or not, so perhaps you would care to issue an invitation to him to ensure he is aware of our plans?  
>    
>  Also, I believe that a Lt Joseph Knox, belonging to Captain Graham's company of the 2nd Guards, was thought of to accompany our party? I am not aware of any others, although perhaps Capt Blackwood may be?  
>    
>  Ever your most humble and obdt servt,  
>    
>  Jno Vickery

 

To Capt the Hon. John Vickery

> My right Honourable Sir,  
>    
>  I am most grateful to your Honourable self for pointing Lt Knox out to me. I will most certainly beg his commanding officer to allow him to join us. I beg you will also invite (the honourable) Lt. Delacroix, should you see fit to do so, and any other (honourable) persons you might think helpful.  
>    
>  I remain the most obedient and quietly triumphant servant of your most Honourable person,  
>    
>  Torrington

 

To Capt the Rt Hon the Viscount Torrington:

> My dear Torrington,  
>    
>  I stand corrected; I do not think you could have fit any more 'honourables' into such a short note.  
>    
>  I shall certainly bring Lt Delacroix with me. He may even be on time - he has a notion that even here in the Army, one must be fashionably late.  
>    
>  I remain humbly your devoted servant  
>    
>  Capt the Hon John Vickery

_(This note, along with several others, was found in the archives of the Earl of Gleve. The bottom of this last note has been neatly torn off. Careful studies have established however that the bottom of the page is identical with the small framed sketch the eighth Earl had kept in the cabinet containing his military memorabilia. The sketch, in pencil, shows an officer in a uniform thought to be that of the 60th Rifles, Captain Vickery's regiment, making a low bow.)_


	6. Letter 4: 27th June 1809

_Dated the 27th June 1809,  addressed to_ _The Hon Miss Vickery, Fallbrooke House, nr Winchester, Hampshire, England_

 

> My dearest Sister,  
>   
> You will wonder at my writing to you again so soon, but really, this latest escapade cannot be kept secret from you. I believe I have told you of the scrapes my men think up, but that is nothing to the scrape that your brother found himself in lately.  
>   
> I must set the scene for you, so that you will understand the ridiculousness of it. You know that I have my tent, and a very pretty home it is, too, when the baggage can be brought up to us. My man sets it up with the greatest alacrity and ease, and I have every comfort I could desire, with my campaign bed, the neat folding table that my father gave me, and my writing slope (which I use daily and thank you for every time) set upon it.   
>   
> You may imagine your dearest brother sitting at his table completing his accounts, for you should know that the work of an officer on campaign is never done, when what should occur but the tent is struck most unceremoniously and furniture, equipage, officer and all is bundled up inside and trodden all over by a great heavy creature that I thought must have escaped from the nearest menagerie (several miles away) or the Heavy Dragoons (somewhat closer).  
>   
> The entrance to my erstwhile home is quite gone and I find that I have to crawl out from underneath the forlorn pile of canvas almost into the arms of Captain my Lord Torrington, who seemed most concerned at the destruction of my neat home.  
>   
> You may rest assured that I was not much hurt, and the impudent creature – an ox, lately escaped from the butcher – was munching quite contentedly on a handful of hay being fed to it by one of my men, a new recruit to my Company who looks in terror upon even a little dog the size of Tip.  
>   
> Should my mother wish to read this missive, please reassure her that although I am quite black and blue, I have thankfully suffered no lasting ill-effects. Would you please also remind her that I cannot possibly be expected to have furlough as my duties must take precedence and therefore I can neither meet nor marry Miss Price in the foreseeable future?  
>   
> I must close now, and remain your most affectionate brother,  
>   
> Jno Vickery


	7. Letter 5: 3rd July 1809

Addressed to _Capt the Hon John Vickery, 3 Coy, 5/60th Rifles, British Army, Portugal_  
  
_Letter dated 3rd July 1809, from Fallbrooke House, near Winchester_

> My dearest John,
> 
> I am writing in reply to your letter of the 4th June. I am sorry to hear that you were wounded and you may be sure that we are all most gratified to hear of your recovery. I must assure you that I did my best to prepare Mama, but had taken the precaution of having some sal volatile to hand, which was a most necessary preparation, as she had a fit of nerves before I could manage to make her understand that you had recovered.
> 
> Lord Chalfont held a ball on the 23rd ult, and introduced us to Mrs Blackwood and her daughter Anne, of Hawks Hill, which is rather nearer Andover. Mama was of course enraptured at finding another eligible girl. I think you would like her - she is most delightfull and sweet-natured. I only wonder that we have not met before - to think, we are within the same district. There is a brother, of course, and I understand that there is another brother in Spain with the Army, I believe with a Guards Regt. Their father, Sir Robt. B., fought in the Americas under the command of Genl. Cornwallis.
> 
> I believe that Miss B has quite supplanted Miss Letitia Price in Mama's affexions, so you will be pleased that you will not have to feign interest in the weather, her new frock, the colour of ribbons for her new bonnet or her embroidery work as I have had to do. Miss B dances very well. Mama was rather vext that she stood up for nearly every dance. I myself stood up twice with Mr B - I forgot to say, that he is the younger son and it is the elder son who is at the war. (Mama was overheard to remark that if he was killed, it was a shame that there was no title to devolve to the younger son.)
> 
> Miss B wore a very pretty gown of white lawn, with a dark green velvet ribbon - one might almost have called it Rifle green, for it was very nearly the colour of your jacket. She looked most becoming. I wore my sage silk, with pink silk rosebuds. I was very glad I had not worn flowers from the hothouse, for the heat was most oppressive. I had to retire to the salon twice for refreshment, which quite put Mr Cowdray out, as I could not stand up with him, which I was quite relieved about - he is far too heavy on his feet and will never make an accomplished dancer. You always put him quite in the shade.
> 
> Mama is calling for me and so I must close. I trust you will recover from your wound fully. I am very pleased to know you have a capable man to look after you.
> 
> I remain ever your devoted sister,
> 
> Emma Vickery


	8. Letter 6: 4th July 1809

_To Capt the Hon John Vickery, British Army, Portugal_

  
_Letter dated 4th July 1809, from Fallbrooke House._

> My dear John,
> 
> Yr Father and I are very well, and are pleased to hear of your Recovery. I wish that you would not put yourself into such Danger. You can have no Idea of the Effect that hearing of your Wound had upon me. I wonder that you do not consider Exchanging into a Regt near home.
> 
> I would be most Gratified if you could remember the correct form of Address when writing Home. It is a fine thing for a Viscountess to be addressed as the wife of a Baronet. I wish you would write more often, tho' I am Pleased of yr consideration in writing to Yr Sister as you do, however I had to remind Emma of the correct form of Address when Writing to you. I am surprized that you did not Mention it to her.
> 
> Yr brother Robt has this morning announced his Engagement to the Hon. Miss Rebecca Seton, which we are all much pleased about, as you may Imagine. I understand that yr Sister has written with news of Ld C-'s ball held lately. We had the fortune to be Introduced to Sir Robt Blackwood and his family. Miss B- dances very well. She is very Pretty and Sweet-tempered. Mr B- stood up Twice with Yr sister. They looked very well together.
> 
> We hope to see the B-s again soon as yr Father is planning to hold a Ball here. I wish you could arrange to take Furlough for several of the young Ladies of the district are desirous of meeting you, not least Miss B-. Emma and I are making up new Gowns for the Occasion, altho' yr Sister looks very fine in her green silk. She can hardly wear the same dress twice running, however. It would reflect badly on the Leading family of the district.
> 
> There is talk of yr Father inviting Sir Robt B- to join the S- Hunt, tho' he may not wish to as I understand it is above twenty miles from Hawks Hill, the B-'s family seat. I think it a shame you do not Hunt in Spain; yr Father would certainly provide money for another Horse if there is a suitable one to be had; I can only wonder you do not ask him.
> 
> Peter is going into the Village and I must close so he can take this with yr Father's letters.
> 
> Yr loving Mother,
> 
> Lady Saltash


	9. Letter 7: 24th July 1809

_To The Hon Miss Emma Vickery, Fallbrooke House, nr Winchester_  
_Letter dated 24th July 1809, Talavera de la Reina, Spain_

 

> My dearest Emma,  
>    
>  I am pleased to hear that my Mother and Father are well, and hope that you are likewise. I am sorry to hear of my Mother's hysteria and would like to reassure her that I am quite well with no lasting ill effects, save a very pretty scar to my side.  
>    
>  I am glad that Ld C-'s ball was so well attended and that you find Miss B- so charming. Her elder brother is likewise a very gentlemanlike officer. I must warn you however that Capt B- tells me his brother is not so gentlemanlike as he may appear and is quite a notorious flirt. He fears that should you develop a tendre for Mr B-, he is like to bring you to some grief and I could not wish that for you.  
>    
>  I am pleased that you looked so fine for Ld C-'s ball. You know I have always thought that pale green most becoming for it brings out the colour of yr eyes. I daresay that was why Mr Cowdray had asked you to stand up with him. He does like a fine eye, and flatters himself that he can stand up with any pretty girl he may choose, even the daughter of a Peer. I confess that I am pleased you did not dance with him after all.  
>    
>  My Mother tells me that you are making up a new gown for a ball our Father is holding. I do hope that this will reach you time for I am sending you a length of lace with this letter that I hope may be a suitable decoration for your gown. If it does not reach you in time, perhaps you will use it in the future?  
>    
>  We are encamped near the city of Talavera de la Reina, a fine city in Toledo. It stands astride the River Tagus, which river flows through Spain and Portugal and meets the sea at Lisbon. We are in daily expectation of a battle with the French for possession of the place. This will be the first major engagement with the French since we took Oporto. I will write as soon after the battle as may be for I should not like to think that you and my Parents are kept waiting for news for any longer than need be.  
>    
>  I have lately become acquainted with Capt the Ld Torrington, elder son of the Earl of Gleve, who is serving with the Royal Engineers. He is a fine gentleman-like officer who has been teaching us all the principles of making maps, which is a fine thing for an officer to know. I believe you may have met his elder sister, the Lady Thine, and he tells me that his younger sister is to be presented this year. Perhaps you and my Mother would do me the honour of receiving her at home, as her brother is a good friend to me.  
>    
>  I find I must close now as my duties call. Please give my respects to my Father and Mother and assure them that I will write again soon.  
>    
>  Your loving brother,  
>  Jno Vickery


	10. Letter 8: 26th July 1809

_The Right Hon the Viscountess Saltash, Fallbrooke House nr Winchester_  
_Letter dated 26th July 1809, Talavera, Spain_

> Madam,
> 
> Please accept my humblest apologies for my impropriety in addressing you as I had and allow me to assure yr Ladyship that I meant no slight.
> 
> I must inform you that I am acquainted with Capt. B- and he informs me that his brother's attentions towards my sister must not be encouraged as he is likely to break her heart should they develop a tendre. I urge you in the strongest terms to warn the fellow off, and have likewise written to my sister to inform her of Mr B-s character.
> 
> I do not hunt, although the countryside here is very good for the sport, as I find my duties unavoidable. A Captain in the Sixtieth has more to do than a Captain in a Line Regt, as we are on detached service and so I must look to the running of my Company first. You will be all amazement when I tell you of a fellow officer in the 95th who has a pack of dogs and hunts at every opportunity – I believe Sir Arthur Wellesley himself rode out with them recently.
> 
> As part of those duties, I find myself often in the company of Capt the Ld Torrington, eldest son of his Ldship the Earl of Gleve. You may be acquainted with Lady Thine; she is Ld Torrington's elder sister. I mentioned in my last letter that their younger sister is to be presented this Season.
> 
> We must make our own entertainment out here for we are not so fortunate as to be able to visit the theatre or to hold assemblies. The officers of the Light Division lately gave a performance of The Rivals by Mr. Sheridan, and Sir Arthur himself rode over to see it – above thirty miles of open countryside, and was at his work before breakfast the following day.
> 
> I hope that my Father and Sister are well, and send my congratulations to Robt. Please tell my Father that I am grateful for his offer of money for a new horse, and I shall certainly let him know when I find one suitable.
> 
> My duties call and so I must close.
> 
> I remain your most humble and obdt son &c,
> 
> Jno Vickery


	11. Letter 9: 10th July 1809

_Capt the Hon John Vickery, 3 Coy, 5/60th Rifles, British Army, Spain_  
_Letter dated 10th July 1809, 65 Pulteny Street_ [sic] _, Bath_

> My dear John,
> 
> You will see from the address that we are in Bath. Before you begin to worry about my Mother and Father's healths, allow me to reassure you that we are all quite well. We arrived three days ago and have taken excellent lodgings in Pulteney-street, in a much better house than the one we had in Milsom-street the time you came with us. Mamma was much put out not to be able to secure a house in the Royal Crescent, but as the Cres. is taken by Dukes, Earls, Marquesses and the like, that honour has been denied to us, altho' we walk there very often. The house we have secured is in a very good part of the town, and we can walk to the Pump Room &c altho' my Mother will have the carriage when we are to attend the Assemblies, of course.
> 
> The house is quite large and convenient, altho' I cannot approve of the colour of the decoration in the drawing room – it is far too dark altho' it is a pretty room and has so much light in the afternoons. The morning room is very pretty, in a sort of pale Chocolate colour and cream, and the dining room is papered in green with white plasterwork.
> 
> We have taken the waters this morning and I suppose that they must be very beneficial for the health as they taste so bad. The waters at Tunbridge Wells are infinitely to be preferred! I find the the Bath buns far more to my liking – they taste very well with a little butter, altho' my mother finds them too sweet as they have such a lot of sugar in, as you know.
> 
> I must thank you for the lace you sent. It arrived too late for me to use it on the gown I was making up – a white muslin – but as Mama and I have been shopping for new gowns for this season (she will insist on it, altho' I am sure my dresses have plenty of wear left in them and I have not worn my sage silk above four times since I got it in Town) I am sure that I will be able to make use of it. My mother was very pleased at your choice and believes that no other lady will have such fine trimmings on her gown as Spanish lace. I have a new sprigged muslin and a very pretty yellow sarsenet, which your lace will finish to perfection – I am thinking of adding it around the collar, perhaps. Mama is most pleased with a new claret-coloured velvet which she thinks will make up into a lovely evening gown.
> 
> My Father is resigned to spending the season here, altho' he would much prefer to remain at home. He has brought the dogs, however, much to Mama's dismay, altho' they are perfectly well-behaved, as you remember. Robt has been given the use of the house in Town while we are here, so we do not see him. I am sure he will come down for a few weeks, though. He has a new curricle, and its perchase took us all by surprize, as it is far more the sort of equipage that we would expect you to drive. He looks very smart, but I do not think him such a good whip as you are. You were always very clever with horses, after all – you have much lighter hands than does Robt.
> 
> We have been to the theatre and will be going to the Upper Rooms tonight. I have not finished making up my new gown, and have not yet decided whether I should wear my sage silk or the yellow sarcenet. If the yellow, I may have just enough time to add your lace to it. The crush in the Lower Rooms was dreadful and I do not expect the Upper Rooms to be any less crowded.
> 
> I have subscribed to the Library, altho' I am sure it cannot be as well supplied as Father's library at home, tho' it has a large collection of the Gothick novels. I find them an entertaining diversion, but not as interesting as sitting in the drawing room watching Society pass by. I think that we would see more of society passing if we had our old lodgings, but then Pulteney Street is quiet and genteel and very well-suited for my father's temperament, besides being easier for the carriage when it is needed. Papa goes riding almost every day and it is very convenient for that. His being out so often suits my Mother and her friends, who visit every morning.
> 
> If I am to trim my yellow gown, I must close in order to make best use of the light. I remain ever your devoted sister,
> 
> Emma Vickery


	12. Letter 10: 27th July 1809

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The reference to the 6th Light Dragoons is there for anyone who has read any of Alan Mallinson's Hervey books.)

__The Right Hon. the Viscount Saltash, Fallbrooke House nr Winchester_ _

_Letter dated 27th July, Talavera de la Reina, Spain_

> Sir,  
>   
> I hope that you and my mother and sister are well?  
>   
> The weather here continues hot and dry; the fields are like tinder and the streams have dried to almost nothing, although we shift for ourselves pretty well. We are expecting to come to battle with the French any day now. We had thought to be engaged yesterday, but the Spanish would not rouse to support us and so battle was not engaged. I shall write again as soon after it as I may, however, to save my mother and sister from any needless worry.  
>   
> My mother tells me that you would be willing to send a draft for a horse, should I find one suitable. I have had the fortune to find a horse for sale by an officer in the 6th Lt Dragoons, a mare, very tractable. She is eight yrs old, stands 15 hands high and is a lovely white. I have given a note for 300 guineas for her, and am writing to request a draft for same, to honour said note.  
>   
> I remain ever your most obdt son,  
>   
> Jno Vickery


	13. Letter 11: 12th August 1809

_The Hon Miss Vickery, No 65 Pulteney Street, Bath_  
_Letter dated 12th August 1809, from Castelo Branco, Portugal_

> My dearest Emma,
> 
> You will have heard by now of the battle fought last month at Talavera, and that I managed to escaped unscathed. You will hardly credit that it was a victory when you see where I am writing from, however; our Spanish allies have not produced the supplies that we were promised, despite dining like kings themselves and so we have fallen back to Portugal where supplies are more readily to be had.  
>    
>  The weather continues to be hot and dry. If dust were flour we should have our fill of bread. Unfortunately it is not and so your poor brother is growing whip-thin and brown as a berry – the sun here is far hotter than even on the warmest day in Hampshire. You would laugh to see the unfashionable complexion I sport now, and I should dare to say that Mama would have the horridest attack of nerves.  
>    
>  I am pleased to know that you are arrived safe in Bath, and must ask you, for my sake, not to drink too much of the water for I should hate you to get ill from the taste. I hope that you walk out very often, altho' I know Bath is so hilly. It cannot be any more hilly than Portugal, and is a deal easier for walking than the unmetalled roads we must needs use. I am very thankful that it is summer, for the artillery train makes the roads all but impassable in winter and must follow a different route.  
>    
>  My fellows are as cheerful as ever, despite the hardships which we are undergoing, indeed I do not think that anything can bring their spirits low, save perhaps another two or three weeks of retreating. We are currently billeted in Castelo Branco, a small town in Portugal, and I may confess that I have hopes that we shall not need to move from here before supplies may be brought up. I should like of all things to turn and march back into Spain, but I feel that the Commander may have other plans.  
>    
>  I hope that you continue to enjoy the Season, and should you return home engaged, let him be a good usefull sort of fellow who will not be forever under your feet in the house.  
>    
>  The light is fading now and my duties call, so I must close. I remain your devoted brother,  
>    
>  John Vickery


	14. Letter 12: 2nd July 1809

_Capt. the Hon'ble Jno. Vickery, 5/60th Rifles, 2 Div., Spain_  
_Letter dated 2nd July 1809, from 65 Pulteney Street, Bath_

> Dear John,  
>    
>  I have to write you of the most wondrous news! Ld Ravenshaw - the Earl of Amersham's son - has proposed and I have accepted! The wedding is set to be next Month - it will take that long to make all the arrangements, altho' of course it will be by Licence (Mama cannot abide the thought of having the Banns read and of course Father supports her).  
>    
>  He is such a personable and gentlemanlike man, I think you wou'd like him very much. We were of course acquainted before now, but he spends the Season in Town and it was only by the greatest chance that he has come to Bath this year instead. We were at the Lower Rooms - there is always such a crush there it can scarce be Imagined! - and he stood up with me. And then it seem'd that everywhere we went, he attended also.  
>    
>  His father's estate is in Buckinghamshire, altho' he says that we shou'd make our Home at their second house in Wiltshire. And so you see I shall be Mistress of my own home! I can scarce imagine it, but the Announcement is in all the Newspapers and so I must learn to believe it.  
>    
>  I think that the wedding will likely have passed by the time this reaches you. Mama and I are just on the point of going out shopping for my trousseau and so I will close. I remain,  
>    
>  Ever your most affectionate Sister,  
>    
>  Emma  


	15. Letter 13: 31st July 1809

_Capt. the Hon John Vickery, 5/60th Rifles, Spain_  
_Letter dated 31st July 1809_

__(While the paper was the ordinary plain paper watermarked with Lord Saltash's coat-of-arms that the Vickery family usually employed, the wax seal was black rather than the usual red)_ _

> My dearest Son,
> 
> I do not know how to break this Unfortunate News to you. Emma wrote you of the Momentous News of her Engagement to Lord Ravenshaw some while ago. The Wedding was to have taken place two Weeks hence, but Lrd R was thrown from his Horse while out riding. The Details are not yet clear, but it appears that he hit his Head upon a Stone, or broke his Neck, and was taken up Dead.
> 
> Emma is almost beside herself, and I am in her Room offering what Comfort I may. She has requested that I write to you as she feels she cannot take up her Pen to inform you herself, and so I am taking these few Minutes in her Presence to accede to her Request.
> 
> We are shortly to remove to Fallbrooke as Emma does not wish to remain longer in Bath and longs for the Peace and Solitude of her own Home in the Country. Y'r Father will follow once the Arrangements are made to hand this House back to its Landlord.
> 
> Emma asks that you write soon to her at Fallbrooke. She would ask that You return Home but will not press you from your Duty with the Army as she knows it means so much to You.
> 
> I remain Your affectionate Mother,
> 
> Lady Saltash


	16. Letter 14: 6th August 1809

_Miss Vickery, Fallbrooke House, nr Winchester_  

_Dated 6th August 1809, from Castelo Branco, Portugal_

> My dearest Emma,  
>    
>  I do not think I know any words to employ that will fully express my sorrow at reading the news of your loss; my mother wrote me of it, as you requested her to do. I shall not employ any useless platitudes, other than to hope that you are in better spirits by the time this letter reaches you. Doubtless being at home will be a comfort - Fallbrooke is quite lovely in the summer months. I shall imagine you sitting under the copper beeches as you read this.  
>    
>  What news can I give you that will be of interest? Your brother has turned schoolmaster of late. I shall picture you smiling at that, and elucidate further.  
>    
>  I cannot remember whether I have mentioned to you that I accepted a man into my company from the 33rd - Father's old regiment. His name is Pye and he has become quite friendly with my man, and another Rifleman, a German, who is batman to Lord Torrington. He is very eager to please, and I found myself the other day teaching him to read - and the number of questions I had to field about the differences between the German and English methods of writing and spelling would make you laugh. You may rest assured that I do not intend to don gown and mortar-board and take up a position at Winchester School when I return home, however.  
>    
>  Should you feel up to it, I would ask that you purchase and send me half-a-dozen or so notebooks of a size convenient to carry in a gentleman's coat pocket - I am down to my last two, as they are the most convenient to use as Day Books. I would also request a second mechanical pencil, and several dozen leads for the same - I am of a mind to present Pye with a notebook and pencil of his own (a slate would be too easily broken out here) in order that he might continue to practise and improve his writing.  
>    
>  We also had some sport the other day; we had camped about two miles from a river that still has a sizeable amount of water in it and has not dried to almost a trickle as is common here, and so I planned an expedition combining a shoot and a bathing trip. Ld T- and I were joined by Capt B-, of whom I have written before, who had borrowed a dog from a fellow officer of his regiment. It put me in mind of Castor and Pollux, and I must enquire whether it would be possible to send a dog or two out from England? I should dearly like one of Pollux's line, were that possible.  
>    
>  I cannot think that I have any other interesting news to share, and shall close with my love and the wish that I could do something to comfort you in your sorrow.  
>    
>  I remain, ever your most affectionate brother,  
>    
>  Jno Vickery 


	17. Letter 15: 5th August 1809

_Capt. the Hon. Jno Vickery, 5/60th Rifles, 2 Div., Spain_

_Fallbrooke, 5th August 1809_

 

> Dearest John,
> 
> I know Mama wrote you when we received the news, but I felt I simply must write you myself to set your mind at ease. We have returned home altho' Father has not yet joined us – we expect him to arrive in the next week once he has returned the Bath house to its landlord.
> 
> I have recovered my spirits somewhat since my mother wrote you, and think that this has much to do with being in more familiar surroundings, altho' I was unwell in spirits on Sunday last and did not attend church for that reason, preferring to take a walk in the park instead; the grounds are most delightful at this time of the year and the house looks charming when framed by the copper beeches.
> 
> I have included a parcel with this letter, so you will find some writing paper and sealing wax – I could not help noticing the quality of the former, or rather its lack, when reading your last letter to me. You will also find several shirts; Father made mention of the continual need for linen when on campaign and so I have been busily sewing for you when I have the time, tho' you will notice that the stitching in some places is perhaps less fine than you might expect: the cuff of one was made up by Miss Verity Carteret during her first ever morning call. I could not bring myself to unpick and remake it, and so you must forgive its imperfections, as I am sure you shall – Miss Verity is a delightful child and her work will improve over time.
> 
> I am not sure what other news I have that would be of interest to you. I am sitting by the morning room window as I write this, and Penney has just crossed the lawn towards the stables, with Patch trotting at his heels – which reminds me that Briseis is expecting a second litter and of course there have already been numerous requests from people for pups; Castor and Pollux are justly famed for their prowess as gun-dogs and their descendants are expected to be equally skilled in that line. (Altho' of course it helps if the master is a skilled gunman and can bring the birds down.)
> 
> I apologise that this letter is not longer, but I find that I still grow overcome by emotion easily, and remembering how far away you are has brought me a little low. It is strange how easily moods may change; and altho' I am not sure I was in love with Ravenshaw, I feel I should have grown to love him, had I the chance – I would not have accepted his proposal, else, however good the match.
> 
> I remain, your most affectionate Sister
> 
> Emma Vickery


	18. Letter 16: 10th August 1809

_Miss Vickery, Fallbrooke House, nr Winchester_

_Dated the 10th August 1809, 2 Div'n, Portugal_

 

> My dearest Emma,  
>    
>  I hope that you and my Mother and Father are all well.  
>    
>  By the time you receive this, doubtless you will also have received my previous (dated only four days ago) but I simply had to communicate my latest escapade to you, in the hopes of bringing a little cheer to you at so painful a time.  
>    
>  I shall likely have to begin to keep a diary, as you will no doubt agree when you read further and learn of my latest adventure. It began, as is beginning to be usual with my adventures these days, with my two youngest Riflemen, Pye and Rottländer – they are the youngest in the Company apart from my bugler, I mean, and I will not be surprised if I write more of them in the future. Be that as it may, yesterday R-- was serving tea to Capt T-- (being his batman), all excitement about a Drache which he and his friend had discovered while on the march. T-- not speaking German, it fell to me to attempt to extract the sense of the story from his man, which came out thus: While on a rest stop during the march R-- and his friend went to find water for tea, and either scrambled or fell down the side of a gully, disturbing the bones of a long-dead creature approximately the size of my tent. Not having any thing else with which to compare it, naturally they believed they had found the remains of a dragon (a notion of which I have yet to disabuse them).  
>    
>  The way back not being so far as it may be supposed, Capt Ld T-- and I decided that we must investigate this ourselves, not wishing to leave so fearsome a creature as a dragon (even a long-dead one) in our rear. The spot was easily discovered, and you must imagine two staid and sensible officers removing their sashes for use as a rope (having completely forgotten to bring such a useful item with them) in order to scramble down into a mostly-dry stream-bed with some care. The exertion left me covered in dust, and very nearly gave my man conniptions when he saw the state of my jacket on my arrival back in camp. The jacket in question being my campaigning one rather than my dress uniform, you may rest assured that I shall not present a grotesque figure at Mess, or the next rout I am fortunate enough to attend.  
>    
>  I do not know if you have been to the Exeter Exchange and seen the elefants they have there? Our dragon was no less than a monstrous elefant, with a tusk (as much as I could make out) fully as long as the bowsprit of a well-found merchantman, altho' curved rather than straight. It was not at all surprising that it made such an impression on my men, altho' to inform them of the precise nature of their discovery is likely to tax all my powers, and rather disappoint them. It is far more exciting to have discovered the bones of a dragon, after all, than some creature of which you have never heard and the description of which sounds as fantastical as any beast of yore.  
>    
>  I shall endeavour to keep my men and myself from any further such discoveries (especially where dragons, dead or alive, are concerned) and altho' I do not think I can promise to stay out of any further scrapes or adventures, and therefore I will only promise that I shall do my best not to get into them, and to extricate myself from them as entire and unscathed as I may. You will hear all the details of any further adventures when I can put pen to paper.  
>    
>  I remain, ever your dearest brother,  
>  Jno Vickery


	19. Letter 17: 16th August 1809

_Capt Jno Vickery, 60th Rifles, 2 Div, Portugal_

_16th September 1809, Fallbrooke House_

> Dearest John,
> 
> I have just this minute laid aside your letter of the 6th inst., and the image of you wearing a cap and gown will likely remain with me for some time; I cannot picture anything less like you. Altho' it is very like you to take the time to teach someone to do so beneficial a thing as to read, and you will find that this letter accompanies another package. In it you will find the notebooks you have requested, also two pencils and leads for same, as well as a new pen – I do not know how long your current nib will last. You may make a gift of this to some friend or other, if you wish, of course. 
> 
> Papa has just come in and read your letter and says that I am to tell you that he cannot send one of Briseis' pups to you, for they will not be old enough to be useful for several months yet, but Penney had been training one of Electra's litter for him, and he will therefore send that pup instead (altho' pup is not quite the right word for a young dog of a year or so old but you will excuse my not thinking of a better, I am sure) and will have one of Briseis' pups for himself instead. So you see that you will have one of Pollux' line for yourself, and much sooner than you had imagined, I dare say. I am to tell you he is named Ajax, altho' you may certainly change the name if you choose.
> 
> I have very little other news to tell you, I think. The leaves are just beginning to turn, here, and there is the faintest hint of autumn in the air; the light across to the lake looks almost golden this afternoon as I sit by the window to write this. The starlings are beginning to flock, and I have just seen a skein of geese cross the sky. I wonder what lands they will visit on their travels?
> 
> We are – or rather, Rob't is and he has pursuaded me to join him – to rehearse and perform a play this winter. Rbt has been very thoughtful and attentive of late, and cannot be persuaded out of this scheme, altho' I am surprized he thought of it, it is more the sort of thing you would dream up, I am sure. However, he has managed to get several of our friends to join in, tho' we are not yet decided on a play which to put on. The only one I can think of that would suit is A Midsummer Night's Dream, and that is hardly a suitable play for the winter. A Winter's Tale, perhaps, altho' I shall have to read over the Dramatis Personae to ensure we can do it with a cast the size of that which we can get together. I am not sure Shakespeare is altogether suited for us, of course. Naturally I shall inform you how our rehersals go, and shall send you a copy of the playbill.
> 
> I understand that the Army is back in Portugal, as I have also noted from the address on your letter, and hope that the retreat has not had too great an effect on your morale and that of your men.
> 
> I remain,
> 
> Your dearest Sister,  
>  Emma Vickery


End file.
